My Fiery Love
by lightning-lion7
Summary: One shot about Harry and Ginny's wedding and reception. Includes the proposal.


During Ginny's seventh year at Hogwarts, Harry visited her almost every weekend. They had started dating again after the Battle of Hogwarts. He was taking a year off before becoming an auror. On one particular weekend in April, Harry and Ginny were wandering around the castle. Harry was leading her around to no particular place. They soon reached the seventh floor corridor. Harry started walking past a wall three times, thinking very hard about what he needed.

Ginny asked, "Why are we going into the Room of Requirement?"

"Trust me," he replied in a whisper.

They entered the room and it was completely different than Harry had seen it before. It was small with only a small pillow in the middle of the room. As they approached it, Harry let go of Ginny's hand and took the small box off the pillow with trembling fingers.

"Ginny, ever since I met you, I have known deep down within me, that I love you. You understand me like nobody else and I know I can tell you anything. I know we are young, but we have something special. Will you marry me?"

At this, he looked up at her with the small golden ring in his hand. Her warm brown eyes were slowly leaking tears. She smiled at him and laughed, "Took you long enough!"

Then she was kissing him full on the mouth. Harry's heart leapt with joy and he kissed her back. When they broke apart, he put the ring on her finger. It was a golden ring with a single diamond on it. The second it touched her finger, words appeared around it in Harry's handwriting. It said _Forever_. Ginny read the words and grinning said, "What will my mum say? You got engaged! But you're still in school!"

Harry laughed and responded, "Nobody needs to know."

And they didn't tell anybody until exactly four years later, to the day. Ginny and Harry were at the Burrow with the whole family the weekend before Easter. Ginny decided to wear the ring downstairs for breakfast where everyone was sitting. Mrs. Weasley noticed at once.

"What is that ring?" she asked in a suspicious tone.

"Oh, didn't I tell you mum? Harry and I are getting married."

The table exploded in an uproar of "What!"s and "Why didn't you tell us!"s. Harry came down the stairs at that moment, scratching his eyes. The room went silent. Then Ron grabbed him by the shoulders and screamed, "I'm your best mate! Why in the name of Merlin's bloody left butt cheek didn't you tell me!"

Harry grinned because he knew what Ron was talking about.

"It never seemed like the right moment," he answered. Ginny stood next to him and he put his arm around her waist. Mrs. Weasley had collapsed into a chair with sobs. Hermione was in complete shock. George was the one who broke the silence, "Well, when did it happen!"

The uproar broke out again. Mr. Weasley was shouting unintelligible words while George and Angelina were talking loudly to eachother. Percy and Charlie were just staring at Harry and Ginny. Fleur was standing next to Victoire, Dominique, and Molly II. They were talking in excited whispers. The only person who looked unperturbed was Bill.

He said, "Well what did you all expect? Its been coming for ages!"

Seven months later, on the 27 of November, Harry stood in the small church in Godric's Hollow. He and Ginny had decided that, since it was so cold out, they would have an indoor wedding. Hermione had suggested the church, so here they were. As he looked around, Harry saw first, Professor McGonagall who they had finally convinced to initiate the service. He looked in the pews and saw all his past Hogwarts teachers, including Gilderoy Lockhart who was wandering about having his hands shook and being trailed by a very happy little nurse. Hagrid was in the back watching very confused looking Dursleys who had finally decided to come. Sitting near the middle, looking very frail was Mr. Ollivander. And there were Dean and Seamus laughing about some joke. Suddenly Harry saw Mrs. Weasley scurry to her seat in the front row next to all of the Weasley brothers. Then the procession started.

The wedding party was small. First came Neville and Luna the only groomsman and bridesmaid. They walked down the aisle and stood on either side of the altar. Then Ron and Hermione, best man and maid of honor, walked arm in arm down the aisle. Next came little Teddy with the rings. Then the flower girls, Dominique and Lucy, ages 2 and 3, waddled down the aisle tossing flowers. Finally, on the arm of Mr. Weasley, Ginny strolled confidently down the aisle to much oohs and aahs. Her red hair contrasted beautifully to her dress that was white floor length with lace shoulder pieces. The waist of the dress had delicate gold stitches that curved along her skirt. She had decided to wear a small veil with a gold headband. She smiled up at Harry and he felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Mr. Weasley kissed her on the cheek then let her walk the rest of the way up to the altar.

Harry took her hands and Professor McGonagall began the service. Harry and Ginny had requested a short service. No long speeches or long monologues from anyone. Just a simple marriage. That's why, only 45 minutes later, Professor McGonagall was saying, "Do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter as your husband?"

"I do," she responded and squeezed his hands.

"And do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginevra Molly Weasley as your wife?"

"I do," he replied.

"Then bring forth the rings."

Teddy, who had turned his normally blue hair, brown for the occasion, walked up to the altar and handed Harry and Ginny their rings.

Harry whispered to him, "Thanks," and Teddy's hair flushed a pinkish color before going back to brown.

Ginny slowly put the gold ring on Harry's finger. Then he did the same. Quickly, he took a look down at the matching rings. They had two little snitches on each side and had inscribed all around it the word _Love_.

Then Professor McGonagall said, "By the power invested in me by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Ginny leapt toward him with that familiar blazing look in her eyes. Their lips met and Harry's mind went blank. All he could think of was the softness of Ginny's hair and the feel of her lips on his. Then the crowd cheered and clapped and they were forced to break apart. They grinned at eachother.

Then McGonagall announced, "If everyone would now move to the pub across the circle where the reception will be."

As the crowd followed Harry and Ginny down the aisle and out into the light snow, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and kissed her forehead. When they entered the pub, which was called The Red Dragon, had gold ribbons and was lit with a gold light coming from candles floating in the rafters. A band was in the corner tuning their instruments. Harry and Ginny had decided instead of having a sit-down dinner, they would have trays float around with au dourves. As soon as Harry and Ginny entered to greet people, Mrs. Weasley ran to the front of the crowd with snow still in her hair and strangled them in a hug.

"Harry, dear! Ginny, dear!" she sobbed, "You- Love- Beautiful- I- Married- MY LITTLE GIRL! HARRY!" And with that Mr. Weasley swept her away saying, "It was beautiful. We'll talk to you later."

As the party got going and the music began to play. Harry and Ginny began to dance. Harry held her close, pressing one hand to the small of her back and the other to her long, flowing hair. Her arms were wrapped around his neck; her head on his shoulder. Suddenly, a little hand pulled on his suit jacket. Harry looked down and saw a little boy with spiky, blue hair grinning up at them.

"Hi, Teddy," Harry smiled.

"Congratulations!" he replied with a toothy grin.

"Thanks, Teddy," Ginny said as he walked off to go sit with Fleur, Victoire, and the other kids.

"He has such good manners for a five year old," Ginny commented after he had left. She then grabbed Harry's hand and began to dance again. She looked over at the dancing Ron and Hermione and said, "How long before he proposes do you think?"

Nonchalantly, Harry responded, "Oh, I think he has it all planned out."

After a while, they decided to go greet the guests. First they went over to Hagrid who was telling a story about Blast-Ended Screwts to a very interested looking Charlie Weasley. Meanwhile watching from a safe distance, the Dursleys were huddled around a small table. After saying hello to Hagrid, they walked to the small table. Immediately, Dudley stood up and held out his hand. Harry shook it as Dudley said, "Harry, my parents and I would like to invite you and Ginny over for dinner after you get back from your honeymoon."

"Why, thank you, Big D- I mean Dudley," Harry replied grinning. It was the second time he had seen the Dursleys since he left their house. The first time was when he personally delivered their invitation since he had thought an owl would have been alarming.

Dudley grinned at the mention at his old nickname. He kissed Ginny's hand and went off too get some drinks for his parents.

They next ran into Dean who was talking with Parvati Patil, his new wife. A few months ago, they had attended the wedding. Dean vigorously shook Harry's hand and hugged Ginny. Parvati hugged both of them then she and Dean went back to the dance floor.

Suddenly out of nowhere, George popped up and grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Harry, mate, if you don't mind, I'd like to take my little sister for a dance."

Harry consented smiling, when he saw Elphias Doge and Mr. Ollivander sitting next to eachother at a table in the back. He sat down with them.

"Why Harry, we were just discussing the placement of Kingsley Shacklebolt as the permanent Minister for Magic," Elphias Doge said.

"Took them long enough in my opinion. He's been doing it for five years. They should have made it permanent ages ago," Ollivander added, "Also, congratulations on becoming an Auror, you and Mr. Weasley. I'm sorry I haven't been in contact sooner. I know it happened months ago."

"I'm just glad you were able to attend, both of you," Harry replied, "Pardon me. I have to go greet more guests."

Harry then met up with Ron and Hermione, both of whom hugged him violently.

"Oh Harry it was lovely!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Mate, you just married my sister. I'm in a bit of shock," Ron stated.

The three of them laughed and talked for a while before Harry was approached by a very worried looking Fleur.

"Oh, 'Arry! One of your friends has set a tray on fire! You must do somezing!"

Harry ran over to where the fire was. A very confused Seamus was trying to put it out but the fire was a strange white color and no water would put it out.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to! I was trying to make it stop the tray to get food!"

Harry didn't know what to do. Suddenly, from behind him, a splash of purple liquid flew to the fire, extinguishing it immediately. Harry spun around to see Luna smiling at everyone.

"How the bloody hell did you do that? What was it?" Ron asked.

"It was the juice from a Trupley berry. It can be used to make almost any thing not flammable. It reduces it to the essence that it was started by. In this case, Seamus' wand made it so there was nothing to reduce to," Luna stated matter-of-factly smiling dreamily at the shriveled berry in her hand.

Hermione looked shocked. "Why did you happen to have that with you?"

"It was part of my bracelet. They're very pretty berries when they haven't been squirted."

The crowd around the scene of the fire dispersed and the music began to play again. Ginny came to stand next to Harry. She asked him, "What happened here? One minute everyone was dancing and laughing, next minute Luna is explaining some strange plant to the whole party!"

"Just Seamus setting things on fire," he replied as he led her back to the dance floor.

After dancing for a while, they decided it was time to cut the cake. It was simple. Two tier vanilla cake with gold trimming and a snitch with their names on it on top. The music stopped and the crowd became silent as Harry slowly cut the cake and put a slice on a plate. He and Ginny each took a fork. They started to feed the cake to eachother. Out of the blue, Ginny smudged the cake all over his face. He stared at her. She laughed.

"Oh it is on!" he yelled. The crowd laughed as he did the same thing her. Then a chant began.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Harry obliged willingly, cupping Ginny's face in his hand. The cake on their faces smudged as their lips met. After they broke apart, the music began again.

They danced for the remainder of the party. When they looked outside, there was three inches of snow on the ground. Mrs. Weasley came to them as they stared out into the beautiful November night.

"Dears, its about time for you to take off. Your transportation is out front. Are you sure you don't want to just apparate?"

Harry looked at Ginny asking a question in his mind. Telepathically, she told him yes.

"Mrs. Weasley, we're sure. If it will make you feel better, we'll put a Heating Charm on ourselves before we go."

"Alright. You'd better go soon before the children have to go to bed."

Harry and Ginny went away from the window and Mrs. Weasley cleared a path in front of them to the door yelling, "Bride and Groom are going to be leaving now! Come to the front!"

As the crowd gathered outside, Harry and Ginny put Heating Charms on eachother and hugged everyone goodbye. Then they climbed onto their new brooms, a wedding present from all of the Weasleys.

As they kicked off in unison, Harry looked over at the love of his life, the woman who he had loved for all these years. As he smiled, she caught his eye through the snow and asked teasing, "What are you smiling at glasses-boy? You're going to fall off your broom."

"I love you."

She smiled and blushed a bit. "I love you too. It never gets old to hear you say that."

Then they both looked down at the below, becoming smaller and smaller.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Ginny exclaimed, "The bouquet!"

She threw the flowers down to the crowd below who were now no bigger than chipmunks.

"I really hope I didn't hit anyone in the head," she laughed.

Harry laughed with her and said, "Alright, now lets get to Paris. I'll race you!"

She grinned at him and they set off, racing all the way to Paris.


End file.
